The Bond
by LuckieCharms
Summary: When a new coven comes to Ipswitch how will the boys react to new dangers, new witchy competition, and new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A Spyder Audi R8 sped down the winding road that led to Spencer's Academy, a prep school. As the dirt road came to an end it widened and the Dodge Challenger that followed it sped up next to the car as if begging for a race. A '67 Chevy Impala and a canary yellow H3 reluctantly joined the line of cars that pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's, causing a scene. The drivers of the cars all got out after each came to a stop. A short brunette got out of the Audi, a tall brunette fiddled with the door handle before getting out of the Dodge Challenger, a tall curly haired blonde got out of the Chevy Impala, hitting the side of the H3 next to her to get the fourth girl's attention. Out of the H3 hopped a dainty blonde wearing a sundress, the last type of person you would see ever driving that kind of car.

The four girls took off their sunglasses and shuddered simultaneously at the fact they all had to go to this hell of a prep school for the remaining two years of their high school lives. The tiny brunette composed herself and nudged the taller one who had her arms crossed. The two walked to their cars to unpack what they had in their trunks to drag to their new dorm rooms. The taller of the two blondes groaned as she walked past the two brunettes cars to her own.

"Calm the fuck down, Rhi," Gwyneth said. She was the taller brunette and had these deep brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and adventure… but mostly mischief. She wasn't wearing what she normally would, which was a fitted a band tee and a flannel shirt over it, but a flowy royal blue tank with black ripped jeans and boots. She was more punk rock than the rest of the group and that's the way she liked it. "It's just a prep school," She said as she pulled out her suitcase from the trunk of the Challenger.

"Yeah," Emily piped in. She was the shorter of the two brunettes, by about half a foot. Emily had ocean blue eyes with specs of green that were warm and mysterious. She was more alternative than anything with her short sleeved, red crop top and high waist jeans with black heeled ankle boots. "It's not that big of a deal," she said, leaning on the back of her Audi. Rhiannon looked distressed.

"Uhm, uniforms? Helloooo? I can't shake my money maker with these damn things," Rhi said waving one of the Spencer uniforms in the air. Rhiannon was the taller of the two blondes and was somewhat of a prep and definitely cared about how she looked. Rhiannon was dressed in a black crop top and short plaid shorts to show off her legs with sparkly gold pumps that only made her taller. Belle laughed at Rhiannon as she pulled out her bags from the large H3. Belle wasn't what you expected at first. Belle was a well dressed girl who only wore sun dresses and such. She was in a floral dress and wedges. She was a sweet girl to anyone who didn't really know her. When you pissed her off you had better look out because she may look sweet on the outside but on the inside she has already plotted your death several different ways.

"Well, bitching about it won't make it any better, come on ladies," Emily said putting her sunglasses back on and walking up to the dorms. The girls followed in tow. The four girls looked like something out of a movie the way they walked and the way people stared. Belle quickly whipped out a map of where their dorms were and went in that direction. The other three just followed her, hoping to God she was heading the right direction. She wasn't.

After she got lost over five times Gwyneth finally ripped the map from Belle's hands mumbling a "Give that here". Gwyneth quickly scanned it over before pinpointing where they were. She finally lead them in the right direction.

"OMG, FINALLY! My precious feet are killing me," Rhiannon complained as she hauled her bags

around.

"How about a nice, hot cup of SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emily yelled at her. Many eyes turned towards them at the sound of her raised, irritated voice. She looked tired, hungry and irritated. So basically someone you wouldn't want to fuck with in that moment. But unlike Belle and Gwyneth, who could pick up on that shit, Rhiannon was a little oblivious to anything that wasn't important to her. As Gwyneth put it, she was a selfish and self-centered little whiny bitch. But Gwyneth only said things like that when she got pissed off. Which was actually pretty easy if you knew what buttons to push.

"What's your problem bitch? What's with the stick up your ass?" Rhiannon asked in a snotty tone.

"You are, bitch," Emily stepped closer to Rhiannon. Gwyneth quickly stepped between them, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ok, how about we get to our assigned dorms already. Check them out," Gwyneth spoke quickly and started walking, leaving no room for argument. When they finally got to their floor they found that their rooms were right across from each other. Gwyneth pulled out their papers once again.

"Ok, Em you are rooming with me in the room on the right. Belle, you and Rhi are rooming in the room on the left. Only one of us has a personal shower in their dorm. I don't know which and there will be no switching of rooms. This is final. I'm talking to you, Rhi," Gwyneth shot her a stern look at the end before handing everybody their keys. Gwyneth and Emily went into their dorm and dragged their belongings with them.

"I got dibs on the one by the window," Emily said as she threw her suitcase on the bed next to the window by the bathroom.

"Ooh, that gets me the bed farthest from the door. Yay!" Gwyneth spoke happily, throwing her suitcase onto hers as well.

"What's with you and not wanting the bed closest to the door," Emily asked, unpacking her things.

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel safe," Gwyneth responded, starting to unpack her stuff. Emily just laughed and shot her a look and in the process caught a glance at the bathroom that happened to have a shower. Emily looked at Gwyneth.

"You totally knew which one had the shower didn't you?" Emily asked, amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gwyneth responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Emily just laughed and shook her head at her friend. After the two finished unpacking a knock came to the door, first softly but then urgently.

"Open up bitches!" Came the voice of Belle. Gwyneth and Emily opened the door to the small blonde, their faces in shock at the small girl opening her mouth.

"Excuse me bitch, no need to shout," Emily said laughing as Belle made her way into the room carrying a flyer.

"Some guys handed me this in the hallway, I think we should go." She smiled sweetly and plopped herself down on the bed closest to the door. Emily looked at the flyer and Gwyneth looked over her shoulder to read it as well.

"Let's go check out the babe pool ladies." Emily said looking from Belle to Gwyneth who looked less than thrilled. Emily sighed at her pouty face that just screamed: I DON'T WANNA GO!

"You can drive the Challenger." she said looking at Gwyneth.

"Woo! Yes!" Gwyneth said and thrust both arms into the air and marched herself to the bathroom. Emily looked at Belle and then the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Emily yelled to Gwyneth. She came out of the bathroom.

"I really don't know. I honestly walked in there and didn't have a plan on what to do next." Gwyneth said laughing. Emily and Belle laughed at their silly friend.

**AN: Hey this the Luckie from LuckieCharms. Unfortunately, Charms couldn't be with us but you have me at least. I do miss Charms though. This is not my first time on fanfiction and it's not the first time for Charms either. This is the first time that we have shared an account though. **

**We would appreciate the reviews, followers, and favorites! Anything would help! We want to know your thoughts and views of our story!**

**To encourage reviews and conversations, I will post a question at the end of every chapter! I want to know what you guys think about things. You guys will get rewards!**

**Q: _What do you think is going to happen next chapter?_**

**Reward: A hug from the Son of Ipswich of your choosing (that includes Chase). When answering please also post which one you want a hug from! I will ask them personally and they will comply to all of my demands. Isn't that right, Chase?**

**Chase: Yeah, Yeah, whatever... **

**The outfits used in this chapter are related to this link (Just take out the bold):**

h**()**t**()**t**()**p**()**:**()**/**()**/**()**w**()**w**()**w**()**.**()**polyvore**()**.**()**c**()**o**()**m**()**/cgi/set?id=108942162


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Belle got up to get Rhiannon for the party at what was called "The Dells." The four girls then piled into the Dodge Challenger and drove off to the party. Being used to driving by herself and at high speeds, Gwyneth drove a little too fast for the others liking.

"Slow. The fuck. Down. Bitch!" Emily said, smacking Gwyneth on the arm. She shot her a dirty look.

"Hitting me won't make me drive any slower or better you dunce!" Gwyneth yelled at the small brunette. Before Emily could think of a snappy retort, the group arrived at the party.

The four girls got out of the car and walked in sync down to the bonfires. They all huddled around and looked at the various groups that were there.

"Is it just me or is that group of extremely attractive boys checking us out?" Belle asked as she coyly looked over at the group of boys that were staring.

"Correction: Men. Those are men Belle." Emily said wrapping an arm around Belle's shoulder and checking out the group of males. Gwyneth rolled her eyes at her friends, particularly at Rhiannon who was making eyes at all of them but mostly at the blonde one and the long haired one.

Belle noticed the group starting to head their way and nudged Emily. They all turned towards the group of boys heading towards them. Rhiannon and Emily looked at them flirtatiously. Belle looked shyly at them and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Gwyneth just looked bored and pissed off.

"Hello ladies. My friends and I happened to notice that you're new to Spencer's. We felt we needed to introduce ourselves. I'm Garwin. Reid Garwin," The blonde one said flirtatiously to all of them. Rhiannon and Emily smiled at him. Belle and Gwyneth both rolled their eyes.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little obnoxious sometimes. I'm Caleb Danvers," The dark haired, tanned skin one said. An air of authority just sort of rolled off him. And he seemed incredibly nice. Emily quickly deduced he was the leader of the group. And that he was the hottest one in her opinion. But that was just her opinion. She noticed Rhi openly staring at the long haired one and Belle sharing shy glances with the dark haired, blue eyed one.

"I'm Pogue Parry," The long haired one introduced himself. To Rhi he was extremely hot and bangable. Emily noticed that it may seem like he was talking to all of them, but he was just talking to Rhi. Emily rolled her eyes. She could already tell they would hook up. She gave it 4 days.

"And I'm Tyler Simms," The last one introduced himself. He smiled at Belle who shyly smiled back. Gwyneth rolled her eyes at that. She could already tell they would be a lovey dovey couple and she hated that shit. She didn't really like romance at all. She never dated or did anything because her point of view was that most guys were assholes.23w

"No big deal." Emily replied to Caleb smiling. "We did just move here from Salem." Caleb looked at her thoughtfully with a smile.

"I'm Emily Peace." Emily said to each one of them but never took her eyes off of Caleb and he never took his off her. Rhiannon stuck her hand out to Pogue.

"I'm Rhiannon Hastings." She smiled flirtatiously and batted her big brown eyes at Pogue. Belle and Emily gave one another a look and rolled their eyes at the girl. Belle gave Tyler a coy smile.

"I'm Belle Manzoni." She said as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. Tyler gave her an appreciative smile. Reid never took his eyes off of Gwyneth. He was usually into easy chicks, the ones you can bang and leave but this girl from Salem looked like a challenge.

"And who would you be my delicate flower?" Reid purred at Gwyneth. She looked at him with disgust.

"I'm Gwyneth Williams, and if you ever call me anything remotely close to something that girly or cute again, I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon. Understood?" She said with a false sweet smile on her face and venom dripping from her mouth with every threatening word she spoke. Emily smacked her.

"Be nice." She scolded and turned to Caleb. "Sorry about her, she's not a social butterfly and a royal pain in the ass sometimes." Gwyneth opened her mouth to protest what was said about her but Belle quickly elbowed her in the stomach.

**AN: This is Luckie again. The character Gwyneth is based off myself while the character Emily is based off of Charms if anyone was wondering. I would like to thank _CaliGirl17 _for following the story. I would also like to thank _jemzicle_ for following, favoriting and reviewing.**

**jemzicle: Thanks for reviewing! We will try to post chapters as often as possible. We will probably eventually schedule certain days to post chapters. Thank you for thinking it's great! The support helps us to write!**

**This weeks question is: _Who is your favorite OC out of the OC's and why?_**

**Reward: A compliment from that OC! (trust us, it was hard enough to get these characters to cooperate)**

**Well thank you for reading.**

**Best Regards,**

**Luckie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both groups talked in a circle together for a while about this and that. The subject of why the girls were there never came up thankfully. It would have been hard to explain considering their powers.

Caleb looked over Emily as she talked about her hometown. There was something about this girl, something different from Sarah. After the whole Chase incident Sarah couldn't take it anymore and moved without even giving Caleb a chance. He regretted not going after her until now. Emily was so different there was just this energy around her. Caleb couldn't put his finger on it but these girls were different.

Pogue finally got over Kate after seeing Rhiannon. Maybe she would be different and maybe she would understand that Pogue didn't like being cheated on and that when he was uncomfortable with a situation, Rhiannon would probably understand rather than Kate.

Baby boy Tyler finally found a girl he could mesh well with. Belle was sweet and innocent and was the baby of her group just like Tyler was with his. She was quiet but it was a coy, cute kind of quiet and Tyler liked it.

Reid couldn't pin Gwyneth quite yet. All he knew is that she would come around, they always do. There was something different about her. Girlfriend material maybe? Reid shook off that idea. He wasn't that type of guy.

Caleb looked around the group and as did Emily. He looked down at her, smiled, and whispered.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked and Emily looked up. She smiled and nodded. Caleb got up from where the group was sitting around the bonfire and held out his hand for Emily to take. She gladly took it and they started to walk. Belle and Reid were the only two that noticed them leave.

"Looks like our fearless leader is gonna get lucky." Reid said suggestively to the group and Belle shook her head. She turned to look at Reid but this disrupted Tyler's attempt to put his arm around her.

"No," Belle said shaking her head. "Emily isn't that kind of girl." Rhiannon agreed and so did Gwyneth. Reid kind of felt like an asshole for a bit but compiled himself. He needed it get it together if he was gonna get Gwyneth in his bed.

"She is far from being that kind of girl. She is kind of a buzzkill. She is no fun at all. I don't know why we keep her around. She is just a bitch," Rhiannon nastily threw in.

"Oh, shut up you whore," Belle who pretty much hadn't spoken most of the night, shot at Rhiannon. Rhiannon looked at Belle, stunned. Belle usually never talked like that. And she couldn't believe anybody would talk like that to her. Gwyneth was smiling and looked like she was trying not to laugh. Reid decided that he liked it when she smiled.

"She's got a point Rhi," Gwyneth told Rhi, starting to crack up.

"Oh shut your mouth bitch! You're just as much of a buzzkill if not more," Rhiannon told Gwyneth. The smile was wiped off Gwyneth's face. Rhiannon regretted what she said in a heartbeat. It wasn't because she felt remorse. It was because Emily, Gwyneth and Belle are all really scary when they're pissed off. And Gwyneth was the easiest to piss off. And she was already in a bad mood. Rhi was scared she was going to get her ass beat into the ground.

"Rhi do you know what will happen if you keep talking?" Gwyneth's voice had gotten dangerously low. That was the thing about Gwyneth. When she was angry she didn't yell, her voice got really quiet and very monotone. And why is that? To make you listen.

"I have an inkling," Rhi mumbled. The boys watched with interest at what would happen.

"Then you know that you need to shut up or I will shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting leather," Gwyneth said menacingly. Emily and Caleb chose that moment to join them again.

"Oooh, what did you do this time Rhi? Mock Gwyneth's car again?" Emily asked. Belle laughed at that.

"As if. I'm pretty sure I would already be dead if I did that. And I don't know why she gets so upset when I say anything about her car. It's a sports car. It's more of a guy car than anything," Rhiannon rambled.

"Woah, Rhi you might wanna shut up or she will kill you. You know how sensitive she gets about her car," Belle chuckled.

"Fuck off," Gwyneth flipped her friends off and they laughed. The conversation was broken as someone came on the speakers that were strategically set around the place.

"Hey guys, Connor just called and said he saw three cop cars coming this way on Oakdale Road." The guy said. Everyone in the group looked at one another and fled in the direction of their cars which happened to be in the same direction.

Gwyneth quickly headed towards her Challenger, not even bothering to say goodbye to the boys. Emily rolled her eyes at Gwyneth and exchanged numbers with Caleb and gave Reid Gwyneth's number. Emily thought it would be amusing to watch Reid annoy Gwyneth half to death. Rhiannon exchanged numbers with Pogue. She leaned in close and kissed the corner of his mouth. She pulled back and winked at him before getting in the car with an impatient Gwyneth. Tyler and Belle also exchanged numbers but very shyly. Reid just watched Gwyneth's ass as she walked to her car, which he had to admit, was a very nice car. He was going to enjoy bugging her. He took her number from the Emily girl, glad to have it. Now he wouldn't have to try and get her number from her.

**AN: Hey Luckie here! This may not be as cheerful as our other ones but I just got my wisdom teeth pulled and I'm in a lot of pain. We want to thank everybody who took the time to follow, favorite, and/or review to this story.**

_**Jlcny825:**_** There is a sort of companion comic to the movie that many people don't know about. I wouldn't follow it though because there are a few differences in it. Such as Tyler's name is Miller in the comic. It is never stated that Tyler is an empath so I'm guessing not. Fans probably made that up but if someone can prove where they got that then please tell me and I will add it to the story. He is the youngest in the movie. That is why they call him Baby Boy. He is not the top of the class. Caleb is. Tyler might be a close second though. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask. You can PM us or review and we will answer to the best of our ability.**

**_cc_ and _bjq_:Thanks for reviewing and here's that update you guys wanted!  
><strong>

**Q: _Which couple do you think will get together first?_**

**Reward: _A TIN OF KILLER__ BROWNIES!_ **

**Hope you guys like it! The outfits are the same ones from the previous chapters so I didn't feel the need to post it again!**

**Toodles,**

**LuckieCharms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Emily is totally into you man." Pogue said to Caleb as Tyler drove back to Caleb's house, where everyone left their cars. Caleb smiled "Rhiannon definitely wants a piece of you, which piece I'm not too sure about." Caleb laughed and looked at Tyler. "Baby boy definitely has Belle under his skin."

"That girl Gwyn is totally into me," Reid stated. All of them laughed and Caleb said, "Yeah, and I'm a pancake."

"Chocolate chip or blueberry?" Tyler asked him.

"Banana coconut," Caleb responded. They all looked at each other except Pogue, who was driving, then busted out laughing.

"Caleb, I don't think that's a flavor," Pogue said from the driver's seat.

"Well, that's a travesty," Caleb stated.

"So, you don't think that chick is into me?" Reid asked, getting back on subject.

"Hell no. That girl couldn't be less into you if she tried. I talked to Emily about her though. She doesn't do romance of any sort. Whether it be kissing or anything like that. She can't stand romance," Caleb told him.

"What? What kind of girl doesn't like romance? It's like saying a girl doesn't like pink or doesn't get really into fashion. It's pretty much impossible," Pogue exclaimed.

"Well apparently she does," Caleb said.

"So what info do you have on her?" Reid asked Caleb.

"Why so interested?" Tyler asked.

"She's a challenge," Reid stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, she hates the color pink. She hates eggs. The only time she likes Chinese food is when it is cooked by Emily's brother, Warren. She loves video games. She is a total klutz. Her other best friend besides Emily is Warren. She has one sister named Layla. She loves deep, rich colors. She loves rock music and she is nothing like the rest of her family who are almost like hippies," Caleb listed off. Everybody was silent as they digested this new information.

"How can someone not like eggs," Tyler asked after a minute. Caleb looked back at Tyler.

"THAT'S what you got out from all of that?" Caleb asked and they boys burst out laughing. Baby boy was definitely oblivious when it came to the point of the conversation. Tyler just smiled softly and looked out the window, thinking about Belle.

**Gwyn's Car**

The girls' conversation consisted of about the same thing the boys were talking about in theirs. Gwyneth seemed irritated at the conversation but put in her 2 cents every now and again. Belle played with a strand of her hair and stared at the back of Gwyneth's seat, lost in thought, clearly thinking about Tyler. Rhiannon was going on about Pogue and how hot he was which frankly annoyed the fuck out of Emily and Gwyneth.

"Hey, Rhiannon how about you shut the fuck up," Gwyneth said obviously irritated. She was this close to having Rhiannon eaten by a pine tree. Emily thoughts were more along the lines of roasting her right then and there but that would ruin the interior of the car and Gwyneth would kill her. Rhiannon just shut up, knowing what would happen if she opened her mouth again.

"So… the guys were pretty hot," Emily said, hinting that she wanted Gwyneth and Belle to speak up.

"I like Tyler," Belle said twirling her hair and smiling softly. She was the baby of the group and it was nice to finally see her breaking out of her shell and finding someone to focus her affections towards.

"He was so into you," Emily stated smiling.

"You and Caleb seemed friendly," Belle suggested. Gwyneth and Rhiannon chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Gwyneth sang in a horridly tone deaf voice. The rest of the girls cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Please, how many times have I asked you not to sing?" Emily rhetorically asked her. "Nobody wants to hear that." Everybody nodded their head in agreement. Gwyneth just rolled her eyes and kept driving. They soon got back to the school and to their respective dorms. As soon as Emily and Gwyneth got into their dorm they got their pajamas out and got dressed for bed. Gwyneth was in Minnie Mouse pajamas and Emily was in a Hogwarts t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Oh my God, I am so tired," Gwyneth collapsed face first on top of her bed. She turned on her side and snuggled a vintage camera shaped pillow. She made a mental note to go and buy new bed frames with Emily because these beds were simply horrible. They were pretty much allowed to do what they wanted with the room as long as they gave the Administration fair notice before hand. They still had to get a lot of stuff for their room though.

"Me too," Emily grumbled into her pillow. They soon fell asleep.

**AN: Hey this is Luckie. It seems I will be writing the author's notes the most. Charms will probably only do it when I am too sick to. She is a really busy person so she doesn't have a lot of time. As usual, if you have a question, just ask it. I will be happy to answer it for you. I hope to post every Sunday, but I know that sometimes that isn't going to happen. So I will post as close to that time as possible. A special thanks and shout out to anyone who followed and favorited it since the last chapter. **

_**jemzicle:**_** Thanks! We really like that chapter too. It kind of gives a feel for how the characters interact with each other and hints to how certain relationships will turn out. And thanks for answering the chapter question. You get A TIN OF KILLER BROWNIES! (Metaphorically) I like Tyler too but my favorite from the movie was Reid while I know Charms' were a tie between Caleb and Pogue. I'm a sucker for a bad boy unfortunately.**

_**bjq:**_** Thank you for thinking it was awesome! You get a TIN OF KILLER BROWNIES for answering the chapter question. And you will just have to wait to find out who gets together first.**

**Q: What relationship do you think could be a complete failure and why?**

**Review: A hint at the future of the story. (AWESOME) (We will PM the hint to you) (Everybody will probably get a different hint and I don't want anyone sharing the hints) (If you do then we won't give them out anymore)**

**The pajamas at the end are here (just take out the parentheses):**

h**()**t**()**t**()**p**()**:**()**/**()**/**()**w**()**w**()**w**()**.**()**polyvore**()**.**()**c**()**o**()**m**()**/bond_pajamas/set?id=143152389

**Lots and Lots of Lovey Dovey Love,**

**Luckie**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Gwyneth woke with a start. She looked at the clock to see it was 6:30. They had another hour before school started. She got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on before grabbing the uniform she had been given. She also grabbed Emily's uniform and set it out for her. She took her steaming hot shower before getting out. She got dressed into the uncomfortable uniform, dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She exited the bathroom to see Emily still asleep. She rolled her eyes before coming up with a wonderful idea. She quietly skipped to Emily's side and leaned down. She sucked in a deep breath before…

"WAKE UP!" Gwyneth screamed into Emily's ear, causing Emily to sit up straight. She looked around frantically before realising what happened. She gave Gwyneth a look that said 'I hate you bitch'.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Get ready. You have thirty minutes till school starts," Gwyneth stood up and sat on her bed.

Emily groaned and got up to get ready. She took a really fast shower and got ready in record time. They made their way out of the room to find that the blondes had left without them. Gwyneth just shrugged. They all had the same classes so they all knew where to go.

When they go to their first class they had to go through the embarrassing moment of introduction to the class before they finally got to go to their seats which were right next to their friends. On Gwyneth's right was the stairs and to her left in order were Emily, Belle, and Rhiannon. What none of them noticed was the fact that two of the boys from last night were right above them. Reid and Tyler. Reid was directly above Gwyneth while Tyler was sitting above Emily. It wasn't long before Reid poked Gwyneth in the back of the head with a pen. She turned around so fast it would have made your head spin.

"Do it again and I'll fuck you-" Reid cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh please do," He smiled suggestively, putting his hand out for a high-five from Tyler. Tyler didn't respond, he just shook his head. Reid didn't notice and kept his hand there for a good 5 minutes.

"No? Okay then," Reid said, awkwardly putting his hand down in rejection. The girls continued on listening to their lecture in English over the authors they would be reading.

"We will be going over many famous authors including; Ernest Hemingway, T.S. Eliot, and my personal favorite, Stephen King." Emily took this opportunity to open her mouth.

"Yeah, Dreamcatcher was the shit." She said, high-fiving Gwyneth in the process who crossed her arms.

"Actually Ms. Peace, I've chosen The Shining." Emily just shrugged. You can't blame a girl for trying. Class ended and Emily walked out, undoing her tie as Gwyneth draped an arm around her as they lazily walked to the next class. It wasn't long before the girls were interrupted by a group of rowdy boys.

"Hey baby." Reid said putting his arm around Gwyneth. Gwyneth let out a large groan of disgust and picked up her walking. Reid just followed her, jogging to catch up with her speed walking. Caleb began walking next to Emily.

"Hey stranger." He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Emily just smiled and glanced at Tyler and Belle who were just smiling at one another.

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" she joked as they walked together down the long hallway.

"I'd like to think you do." Caleb laughed, reaching for her hand. She was a little surprised by the gesture but she was happy he did it. Caleb broke the comfortable silence.

"We were all planning on heading over to Nicky's later tonight. You girls up for that?" Caleb asked looking from Emily to Belle and Tyler. Emily looked up at Rhi who was shamelessly flirting with Pogue. Gwyneth was practically running down the hall to to get away from Reid.

"Stop following me!" She yelled dodging everyone in her way, slapping the books out of some girl's hands.

"Come on Gwyn, stop playing hard to get." Reid said hoping over all the books to get to Gwyneth.

"I DONT WANT TO FUCK YOU!" She yelled, turning her head to shoot him a stern look. turning back she ran into a door that was not open. She fell to the ground with a thud, holding her bloody nose. Everyone behind her winced and let out an 'Ooooohh.'

"Are you okay?" Belle asked, running up to see if she was alright.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkk." Gwyneth moaned out in agony. Emily stifled a laugh as she and Caleb walked up to the scene.

"What are you doing?" Rhiannon asked Gwyneth, less than concerned with her condition. Gwyneth shot her a dirty look.

"I'm admiring the fucking ceiling pattern. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" She yelled getting angry. The girls said their goodbye's to the boys and walked to their next class. The day dragged on for a few more hours until it was finally the end of the day. Gwyneth walked into her and Emily's room, slamming the door behind her, and flopping onto the bed face first.

"Long day?" Emily yelled from the bathroom, popping her head out the door. Gwyneth pulled her head up reluctantly from the pillow her face was buried in.

"My nose hurts, I hate school, and that stupid blond ferret won't stop texting my phone!" Emily stifled a laugh.

"This is your doing! Shut the fuck up!" Gwyneth yelled at her.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up because we're going out to dinner with them tonight." Emily said putting her hands on her hips. Gwyneth groaned again.

**AN: Hey guys! It's Charms! And yes, I am actually a person. Sorry I haven't written any authors notes but frankly, I'm too lazy to do so and Luckie is better at that kinda stuff. (Did I mention I don't wanna do it?) ANYWAY! Lots of love to everyone reviewing and making it possible for us to write, because without those reviews we really don't have much drive. SO! It is MY turn to give you guys some bait to review for us/ ask ya'll a question for reviews. **

_**Tell us your favorite character in the story and tell us why she is your favorite!**_

_**~MUCH LOVE~ **_

_**~~**Charms**~~**_

h**()**t**()**t**()**p**()**:**()**/**()**/**()**w**()**w**()**w**()**.**()**polyvore**()**.**()**c**()**o**()**m**()**/chapter/set?id=141114733

**Y'all know the drill, take out the bold to see the oufits**


End file.
